The Sailor Girls
by serena kou
Summary: This fic is about Sailor scouts are singers. It will have SM/GW/TM(tenchi)
1. part 1

**AN: Ok this is going to be a sailor moon fic. Serens is a singer and the others  
are singers too. This is a music video of serena. the group name is "The Sailor Girls".  
Ok i don't own sailor moon or this song.and more parts to go to this. and i like serena & lita   
better.K.**  
  
**  
**The sailor girlYPART 1  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Stronger-by Britney Spears  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena is at the studio to make her new music video.  
Rei: Serena you not wearing THAT?!  
Serena: Yes I am.  
(ok if you saw the music video for "Stronger" you know what I'm talking about)  
Person #1: Ok the stage is set Serena.  
Serena: Thanx  
Person#2: And the car you ask for is here too.  
Serena: Great.  
Person#1: Ok let's start.  
3  
2  
1  
Serena: Darien who is she?  
Girl: I'm his girlfriend  
Serena: Is over!  
*you see the city from a bird eye of view*   
  
  
Hush, just stop>  
  
*the people froze*  
  
  
do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property  
as from today, baby>  
  
*serena kicked the door open*  
  
  
make it on my own  
But now I'm…  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing   
but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing  
me no more  
I'm stronger>  
  
*She's now in a room by herself*  
  
  
could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't  
take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing   
but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing   
me no more  
I'm stronger>  
  
*Now serena is in Darien Car with gasoline and a match next to her.  
and she in the highway doing 90mph.*  
  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody,   
better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody,   
not anybody  
Here I go,.......... alright,............. here I go>  
  
*then serena threw the match is the car and poor Darien car blow up*(an.Go Serena)  
  
  
  
*walking down the highway with THAT out fit*  
  
  
My loneliness ain't killing   
me no more  
I'm..I'm stronger  
than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing   
me no more  
I'm.. I'm stronger  
than yesterday  
Now it's nothing   
but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing   
me no more  
I'm stronger>  
-end of video-**  
**Person#1: That was great.**C  
**Haruka: Yeah Kitten. (kiss serena)**Z  
**Serena:Thanx.^.^  
Darien: YOU BLEW UP MY ONLY CAR!  
Serena: So  
Darien: WHY?!?!  
SERENA: You cheated on me!  
Rei: NANI?!?!  
Darien: Oh.......  
Haruka: You hurt my kitten you mother f***er!  
Darien: So  
Haruka: **M**(is pissed now)**  
***Haruka kicks,punch, and throw him on the other side of the room*  
All: O.O  
Haruka: Come on koneko-chan let's get something to eat.  
Serena: k  
*then they went in Haruka _new_ car*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
next day in school  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seiya: So odango how doing the video go?  
Serena: Great! **J  
**Yaten: Did you use his car?  
Serena: Yup.  
Ami: And blow it up.  
Seiya & yaten: NANI?!?!  
Lita: Yup.  
Seiya: Why you did THAT?!  
Serena: He's a dog.  
Yaten: And you?  
Serena: Hey!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
lunch time **J**u**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lita: Here Serena try this.  
Serena: K  
*serena tried lita new food*  
Serena: Is good!   
Lita: Really?  
Serena: Yup.  
*Then lita saw Ami & Taiki kissing*  
Lita:aaaaawwwww how kawii  
Serena: Yeah.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
afterschool**J  
**~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena: Hi Haruka  
Haruka: Hello Neko-chan ( they kiss)**Y  
**Serena: We still going to the movies tomorrow?  
Haruka: Of course koneko  
Serena: Yea  
Haruka: You said yesterday that you want to buy new out fit ne?  
Serena: Yup  
Haruka: Ok let's go.  
*they went in her car and went to the mall*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
at the mall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako:Rei come on!  
Rei: Can you wait?!?  
Minako: Nope  
Rei: Ok what store you want to go first?  
Minako: The video store. I heard they have the new Sailor V game out and Gundam wing too.  
Rei: fine let's go.  
Minako: Thanx  
********  
Haruka: Where do you want to go first?  
Serena: How 'bout Victoria Secret?  
Haruka: YEA. ^.^  
Serena: Ok  
*******  
Minako: Rei I found the game you was looking for?  
Rei: Really?  
Minako: Yup.  
(the game that rei was looking for is hentai)  
Rei: Thanx  
*******  
Serena: Ok Haruka do you like this see through red or the white see through?  
Haruka: I like both. ^.^  
Serena: Ok(kiss haruka)  
*then serena went to pay for it*  
Lady: That will be............$114.35 plz.  
Serena: Do you except credit card?  
Lady: Yes. Is it visa?  
Serena: Yup  
Lady: Ok  
*then serena paid and left*  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
8:30pm  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luna: Serena you brought too much.  
Serena: So i need it  
Luna: The pants, shoes, shirt, dress, and skirt but not THOSE!  
Serena: Is Cute  
Luna: A whore would wear THAT shit!  
Serena: Haruka love it.  
Luna: of chose haruka love it she want to sleep with you!  
Serena: No, she loves me.  
Luna: Serena has a friend she just want to go in bed with you then you gone like Michiru.  
Serena: Haruka dumped her.  
Luna: After she slept with her.  
Serena: I don't want to talk about this, Good night luna.  
Luna: Good night serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Day at the movies  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
*they was watching " Save the last dance "*  
Serena: I'll be back  
Haruka: k ( ant she kissed her)  
*outside the movies*  
Serena:(on the phone) Yes is Michiru there?  
Michiru: yes this is her.  
Serena: Have you and haruka had....you know alot?  
Michiru: Oh Chose serena why?  
Serena: Luna said that Haruka only slept with you and dumped you.  
Michiru: No we had a little fight thats all. Haruka really love you no matter what.  
Serena: Thanx well ja ne.  
Michiru: jane  
-----------------------------------  
Ok that's all you get for now. part 2 will take long ok. I want no flames k.  
i need 5 review to go on.  
ja ne**  
  
JG


	2. part 2

The Sailor Girls part 2  
  
AN: I don't own sailor moon, gundam wing, or tenchi muyo. Also   
the songs i used is not mine ether.  
This fic was started: 3/31/01  
This fic was done: 5/12/01  
Fic by, Serena Kou  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We left off at Serena and Haruka was at the movie and havin' a good time. Serena wanted to know if Haruka only wanted to have sex with her. But Michiru said she's loves her so much. So luna was wrong. Now with the fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At school  
  
Minako: So how was it?  
Serena: It was great!  
Seiya: Was luna wrong?  
Serena: Yup like always.  
Molly: Hi minna.  
Serena: Hey Mol what's up?  
Molly: Nothing much. Have you seen the new student?  
Minako: No why?  
Kaite: They look soo HOT!  
*Then Lita came up to them*  
Lita: How looks hot?  
Kaite: The new student that's what.  
Seiya: I'm goin' to class now. Bye odango [kiss her on the forehead]  
Serena: Bye Seiya.[Then Molly, Minako, Lita and Kaite looked at her] What?  
Kaite: I think Seiya got the hot for u.  
Molly: Yeah girl friend he soo ga ga for you.  
Lita: Yeah  
Minako: Yup Yup.  
* Then all of them went to class*  
  
* In Class*  
  
Teacher: Class we got some new students today. This is Heero (point to the brown short hair) Duo (the brown braided hair), Trowa (the one who have one side cover his eye), Wufei (The black haired chines boy), Quatre (The blond headed boy), Relena (long dirty blond hair girl), Tenchi, ( black headed boy too), and Ryoko ( the blue headed girl...uh women).  
All the class: Hi minna! ^_^  
The new student: Hi  
  
The day went on as the same. Lita thinks Tenchi looks cute and looks like her old boyfriend. Minako and Yaten eat lunch together. {hehe} Relena & Heero havin' lunch together. { awww how cute } and the other havin' fun.  
  
2:50pm  
  
Serena: Mom I'm home from school. I also brung Lita, Seiya, Minako, Ami, Taiki, Yaten, and Kaite too.  
Kaite: This is wired.   
Luna: Your mom went to the store with Chibi-Usa.  
Serena: NANI?!?!?!  
Kaite: Well that could be true. hehe.....he....he.  
Serena: Kaite!  
Kaite: Sorry  
  
An: ok Kaite is a other senshi. bye  
  
  
Serena: Lets look in the kitchen for food.  
Kaite: K I'm goin' to 'girlfriend'  
Serena: hehehehehe  
others: *sweatdrop*   
Yaten: O...........KAY  
  
6:04 PM  
  
*on the phone with Molly*  
Molly: And WHAT?!?!  
Serena: She kissed me on the lips Mol.  
Molly: You let Kaite kiss you.  
Serena: Yeah I guess. So Mol you goin' to my concert tomorrow?  
Molly: Yeah i'm goin'. Well see you tomorrow Serena. Ja ne  
Serena: Ja ne  
*Then they hang up the phone*  
  
-the next day at star lights stage- [an: ok i made it up so don't sue me]  
  
Ami: what should we do?  
Lita: lets look at the outfits k  
Minako: YEAH  
*then they went to the back*  
Serena: Well i'm alone now.  
?????: You not alone suga.  
* serena turned around*  
Serena: Haruka! :)  
Haruka: Hey hon.   
*then they kissed*  
Haruka: I luv u koneko.  
Serena: I luv u to Haruka. *and kissed again*  
  
-in the back room-  
  
Rei: Hey all.  
The 4 girls: Hello Rei.  
Rei: Where is Serena?  
Lita: With Haruka  
Minako: Oh God she's H.O.T....hot.  
Ami:I think Taiki is hot minako.  
Rei: Ami googoo gaga over a guy  
Ami: Ummmm  
Minako: Come on girls we all like guys.........we some of us, but we still  
together girls.  
Girls: YEAH! ^__^  
  
* then they went on and try out there outfits.*  
  
- kaite Diary entry-  
  
25-4-98  
  
Oh diary I really love Serena but she already have a girlfriend.  
We kissed sometimes but she wasn't even datin' yet. I remember  
when we first meet............  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Sailor Moon: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Darkness: HAHAHAHAHA. Silly Sailor Scout you can't fight me.  
???????: No way  
Sailor Moon: Huh??? who are u?  
???????: I'm the cute one of the family, the love of the rose  
I'm Sailor Flower.  
Darkness: Are you done bitch.  
Sailor Flower: Bitch.......BITCH.......Flower Power gun BLAST!!  
Darkness:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!* gone *  
Sailor Flower: Are you ok?  
Sailor moon: Yes thanx to you hehe. :)  
S.F.: Lets power down and see who we really look like k?  
S.M: K :)  
  
.........................And the next week we had fun.............  
  
Serena: hehe that was funny Kaite.  
Kaite: Really Serena?  
Serena: Yeah. :)  
Kaite: thanx Serena. Can I ask u something?  
Serena: Sure Kaite  
Kaite: Can I..........kiss you?  
Serena: O.O.........ummmmmm i guess so.  
* then they kissed and kiss and kiss*  
Serena:..............WOW.  
Kaite: Yeah  
Serena: Can we do that again?  
Kaite: Sure  
* then they kissed again*  
  
That was my first time kissin' a girl. I never though of myself  
bisexual, but that was the first and i luv it soo much. I love her soo  
much.......  
  
-Sleep over at kaite house-  
  
Kaite: I soo glad my mother is gone.  
Serena: I know.  
Kaite: Let do something.  
Serena: like what?  
Kaite: Lets masturbate together.  
Serena: I don't know Kaite  
Kaite: Come on Serena this is not a guy here. I don't have a dick.  
Serena: Lol  
Kaite: Oh u find that funny huh?  
* then kaite jumped on top of serena. They looked at each other for  
2 mins. then they kissed.*  
  
..But nothing happened. We could have made love but we wasn't   
ready.   
Well diary i write you later. ja.  
  
Kaite ^__^  
Kaite: *sigh*[ to herself] Why i didn't i asked her to be my girlfriend.  
  
{ She went to her bed and layed down. She cried herself to sleep  
all night. So she didn't see the girls live in concert}  
  
-At the Concert-  
  
* the people was talkin' and yellin' for them*  
  
*backstage*  
[ the girls was wearin' a tantop in different colors and skirts]  
  
Rei: Are you done yet Serena?  
Serena: Where is Kaite?  
Ami: Maybe she's not coming.  
Serena: I think your right.  
Minako: Now we should do our best tonight.  
All: YAY!!! ^_^  
  
[ On stage]  
  
*the drums was playin' & other stuff*  
[ the stage got dark & music starts to play]  
  
All: That's What  
Minako: Haha  
Serena:It's midnight we're feeling alright   
Dressed up for a cruise tonight   
Nothing can hold us back   
We´re alive and right on track  
  
All set, ready for a show   
It's gonna blast get out of control   
Nothing can stop us now there's party going on   
So tear the roof down   
  
All:If you say that it's OK   
Then we gotta start right now   
  
That's what it's all about baby   
That's the way that it's gotta be   
That's what is going on baby   
That's right, That's right   
That's what it's all about baby   
That's what it comes down to baby   
I want you to hear me out   
That's what it's all about   
  
Serena:Half past twelve we're sneaking out the backdoor   
Who said we couldn't stay out more   
Until the lights go out we're gonna show what it's all about   
We're gonna take it to the top, never gonna stop   
Pause, rewind let's do it 'till we drop   
Spread the word around when the drum goes...   
Time to get down   
  
All:That's what it's all about baby   
That's the way that it's gotta be   
That's what is going on baby   
That's right, That's right   
That's what it's all about baby   
That's what it comes down to baby   
I want you to hear me out   
That's what it's all about   
[dance]  
Mianko:There's nothing that can stop us now   
I swear we'll always be around   
All:If you say that it's OK   
Then we gotta start right now  
All:That's what it's all about baby   
That's the way that it's gotta be   
That's what is going on baby   
That's right, That's right   
That's what it's all about baby   
That's what it comes down to baby   
I want you to hear me out   
That's what it's all about   
[end]  
  
Serena: Hello people  
Peoples: HELLO!!!  
Serena: I can't hear you. HELLO PEOPLES!  
Peoples: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
serena: We are very happy to have you all here with us tonight  
and enjoy our songs. This next song is my fav. its called   
" Not too young" Enjoy ^__^  
  
[music plays]  
  
Serena:I'm not too young to know the right thing to do  
And one of those things is not to fall for you   
  
You looked at my face thought you could get me  
Better look twice it won't be that easy  
Think it's because you're a little older  
But all you'll get form me is my cold shoulder  
You shouldn't judge someone by what you see  
You may be wrong like you were about me   
  
I'm not too young to know the right thing to do  
And one of those things is not to fall for you  
Boy I don't want no play didn't you hear me say  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
So please just go away   
  
It didn't work out the way that you planned  
Bragged to your friends say you were the man  
Now what you gonna do since your plan is blown  
Couldn't get this little girl now you're crying all alone  
Too bad you judged by first sight  
It's too late now so kiss your chance goodnight   
  
You say you want me when you don't really know who I am  
I don't want to play no games so catch me if you can  
[end]  
  
People: YAY!!!! WE LOVE YOU ALL  
  
* they played all night till 11:26pm*  
  
Ami: Thank you all and have a good night.  
All: BYE!! *wave to the peoples*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Wow i'm done with part 2! *YAY* hehe part 3 might take awhile  
k. ^__^ i hope you all like it. Bye *wave to the people*  
  
  
  



End file.
